California King Bed
by Trisforce
Summary: Alois and Claude have a complicated relationship, especially when they play around. Alois isn't sure if Claude loves him or not. Based off of 'California King Bed' by Rihanna. Contains [implied] yaoi. Alois/Claude. One-Shot. ((Probably more M than T))


_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us_

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming

Yeah yeah yeah

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king  
My California king

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

-Rihanna, California King Bed-

* * *

I open my eyes slightly, finding my Claude wrapped around me.

_"I love how heated you can be,"_

I missed the last part last night, I didn't care. I knew it was a slur, and I knew he didn't mean it. Claude loved me. I know he did. There was no denying it, right? He was mine, there was nobody else he could love. And I'm his, he was planning to eat my soul. The only reason he hasn't yet was because he wanted to save me for when I was most desirable. Delectable. He _had _to love me, and I didn't _have _to love him, but I do. I love my Claude.

I adjust my body weight, adjusting my legs to wrap around Claude's bare ones. You know for a demon, he sure does sleep. Maybe it's because I wear him out. That's a nice thought.

"Claude~" I muse, rubbing my hand to his face, wiping the drool that hits my pillow. He better clean that up.

He better clean all of my bed up. The _markings _from last night on my sheets discomfort me, plus I don't want Hannah to find it. That'd be awkward.

How can they _not _hear us almost every other 2 days? We had a specific schedule, maybe Claude makes them do something else to give us some private time?

He groans lightly. "Al-ois…"

I smirk, kissing him on his nose. "Isn't it time to get up?"

He shifts his body, turning his bare back to me. "No. I want to sleep."

"Demons don't need sleep," I protest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I want sleep. Now leave me."

I crawl over him and fake-pout. "Awh, but last night was so _memorable. _I almost want to reenact it right now."

He growls and pushes me off of him roughly. It oddly arouses me. I land on my back, but trust me, I was _pissed. _He can't take a hint?

"Claude~" I poke his neck lightly.

"Get off of me," he growls.

"I know you don't mean that," I reject, frowning.

"To Hell I don't," He moaned, shifting further from me.

I raise my eyebrow. Fine, be that way.

"Dress me, clean the bed contents, and get me a drink." I say, sitting up at the side of the bed. "And I mean _now, _Claude!"

He gets up and puts his clothes on, right leg first.

"I didn't tell you to get dressed," I snarl, cringing my nose.

"It was implied,"

"No, it wasn't. Dress me, clean the bed, and get me a drink. _Nothing _said about you being dressed," I pry.

"Sorry," He said. He lied.

I sigh, grabbing my clothes. "Put them on me, and I mean _now."_

* * *

I sit down in my bed, groaning. Why does Claude have to be so _complicated? _

Just then, Hannah walks in, bringing me my drink _Claude _was supposed to bring me.

"_Finally," _I say, exhausted. "Don't look at me," I snarl, seeing Hannah's eyes glance on mine slightly.

"Oh. Kay," She stammers, pouring my drink on me. "OH, I am SO sorry!"

It burns on my thighs…but I _like _it. It's different. It's a unique wavelength through my legs that nobody could ever give me. I sigh loudly. "Get it off,"

She starts wiping my clothes, realizing I need more. She walks to-

"CLAUDE!" I yell, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Claude runs up to my room, with a box. I don't know what it is, and I don't care.

"Yes?" Monotone. Damn it.

"Get me some new clothes, my thighs are soaked." I say. Those were the wrong words.

He immediately does, and Hannah starts to walk out of the room.

"I didn't tell you to leave." I say, flipping my hair and extending my toes as Claude puts my thigh-high socks on.

She pauses and watches. It disgusts me, but I did force her to stay.

"Anything else?" Claude asks, raising an eyebrow.

I grab his tie-thing, pulling his nose to mine. "Why don't you respect me as your Lord?"

He sighs, looking at Hannah, and gives her a look like, 'What's this kid want?'

I smack him dead in the face, making a red mark appear there. He raises his hand but lowers it also. He wouldn't smack me. He loves me.

This is just an act. A silly game. He's webbing me in a web.

Two can play at that game.

"Go ahead," I say, raising an eyebrow.

He clenches his jaw and grabs mine. "Don't give me that permission," he digs his long nails in my skin, making me gasp. I can feel the pain, clawing deep inside.

"Do what you want." I insist, mimicking his facial expression.

I knew whatever he'd do would be for my sake.

"_I love how heated you can be,"_

He lets go of me, pushing me against the bed, without moving his body a single inch. He turns around, and starts to walk out the door. Before he does, he says, "I require more, Master."

He walked out and Hannah was still there.

I glared at her. "Tell me a story," I insist.

"Excuse me?" She says, flattening her hair.

"Sit on the bed and tell me a story." I say again.

She does, flattening out her dress. She didn't look at me. "Once-"

"Look at me." I say, fake-pouting.

She looks at me in an awkward way. "Once there was a young female-"

"Was she attracted to women?" I ask immediately.

"…No." Hannah replied, making me upset.

"_Make _her attracted to women." I knew that was low, but hey, a story needs an _interesting _twist, right?

She sighs. "Once there was a female, who was attracted to women. At the time she had a boyfriend. She had red hair and was abused by several men. Anyways, she had troubles with her partner. He would abuse her. She liked the abuse, but he liked her-"

"I get it. Where's this story heading?" I ask impatiently.

"That's where you decide." She said, smiling, tilting her head to the side.

I pout. "Get out," I demand, pushing her disgusting body off of my bed.

She sighs again and walks out.

I snarl at myself, getting up and looking at the mirror. I lightly tug off all of my clothes and glance at myself.

_Does Claude love me?_

I stick out my tongue, and grab it in attempt to yank it all the way out. It burns when I touch it, but I'm sure that's just normal for a contract. I like that feeling.

A burning sensation through my body, everywhere.

I groan and sit on the ground, realizing the pain isn't helping and it never will.

I sigh and slip my night-covers on, moaning lightly.

I hear a light knock on my door while I sat down on my bed.

"Come in," I sigh.

It was Claude, gripping his hair.

He stalks to me, and towers his body over mine. "I'm sorry," he breathes on my neck, pushing me down on the bed.

"N-no you're not," I deny, pushing him from me.

"Yes, Master, I am." He says in monotone, pushing my hair back out of my eyes.

I sigh and get up and leave the room, leaning on the rail.

"Servants, go to bed!" I scream, rolling my eyes. I can't believe Canterbury was just sitting there. "You, Canterbury! Now!"

He gets up and walks to his room.

I walk back to my room, seeing Claude with a red rose in his mouth. His hair was all over the place, and his eyes were glowing with lust for me. I knew it. He _was _sorry.

"Dance with me all night, Lord. I will show you how sorry I am." He says, grabbing the rose from his mouth and putting it in my left hand. "Please," He insists, pulling me to my bed.

I notice I left the doors open. I didn't care. Damn the servants if they hear anything tonight.

He lightly tugs at my jacket, pulling it off to the floor. I giggle at his sudden interest in undressing me, while it's usually me undressing myself. I hear him sigh loudly, and I don't know if it's directed _at _me or with me, but I don't like it. I won't comment on it, though, I'll just let him do what he wants.

I'm letting him win the game, tangle me up. But it would only be for one night, right?

* * *

Claude turns from my face, tired and sleepy. He yawned loudly.

Oh yeah, I make him exhausted.

I wrap my arms around his, because I know he's awake. He's still sweating, actually.

"Face me," I smile.

"I was just facing you for like an hour," He says, groaning.

"If you loved me, you would face me, Claude," I insist, knowing my voice is somewhat whiny.

He moans again, shifting his head, but still not facing me.

"Do, you love me?" I ask, still smiling.

"What kind of a question is that, Master?" He says, raking a hand through his hair lazily.

"You're very impertinent for a boyfriend, what's wrong with a straight answer?" I mumble, yawning myself. He makes me tired.

Then he turns to face me, shock on his face. "Boyfriend?" He asks, glaring.

I turn to show my back to him. "Of course you're my _boyfriend, _you lay me quite often."

After a few heartbeats, he finally says, "No, I'm not."

I was too focused in sleep to notice it that much. He is, and he's a liar. I knew that for sure.

* * *

When I wake up, Claude was already dressed and making breakfast. I leaned up and started crying, tears hot on my cheeks. I finally remembered what he said.

_"You're an amusing soul, that's true, Alois, but you're not enough for me. But I do love how heated you can be, when your soul dances with a flame, I long for the taste, but sometimes it's not enough."_

_Why, _Claude, _why? _Don't you love me?

Claude…

Why are we always ten thousand miles apart?

* * *

Note: cheesus it's difficult to get into Alois's mind. -.-

so how is it? I don't really 'love' is but oh well~


End file.
